


i just wanna

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [18]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: why is park jisung so tall god damnit





	i just wanna

“park jisung, how dare you be taller than me,” donghyuck huffs as he sidles up next to his boyfriend, pulling at jisung’s arm until he gives in and fits their hands together. “i demand you stop it right now.”

jisung just sighs. “hyung what do you expect me to do, chop off my feet?” he asks and the look of consideration that spreads across donghyuck’s face has him gasping in fake shock. “the fact that you are actually thinking about me getting rid of my feet just so that you can be the taller of the two of us has me questioning our relationship.”

the hand that was in his pulls away and for a second jisung thinks that donghyuck is going to wander off to bug someone else but he’s wrong, so so wrong. within an instance donghyuck’s whole body is pressed against his side; an arm draped around his shoulder and almost all of his weight leant on jisung and it’s a shock neither of them fall over. 

“jisungie,” he whines, sounding very much like a kicked puppy. if kicked puppies could speak korean and whine to their boyfriends about their non-existent problems, that is. “i’m not gonna chop off your feet, but maybe you could like crouch a little? ooh, i could buy some of those shoes with the double thick soles.”

“hyuck, oh my god, it is really that big of a problem?” the look he receives in answer tells him that it very much is a jisung internally groans. “i’m not even that much taller than you, but if i’m being totally honest, i think it’s cute.”

donghyuck frowns in response and jisung leans in to kiss it away without even thinking about where they are. when he pulls away one of the coordi noonas coos at them before wandering off to find renjun and they both flush a deep red. 

“i like being able to lean down a little to kiss you, and i like that you have to lean up a little to return it,” he says, practically whispering. he can’t read donghyuck’s expression and that’s never good. until his mouth quirks into a sly smirk and he can confirm for definite, that this is not good.  

“so basically, what you’re saying is that you’re into power play?” donghyuck asks, and just like the coordi noona who had just cooed at them, jisung chokes on his spit. donghyuck spends the rest of his time in the dressing room giggling but he doesn’t bring up the height thing after that so jisung is gonna count it as a win. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote and edited this in ten minutes pls be nice
> 
> alsO very recently jisung has been climbin my bias list so watch this space i guess lmao (twt me @iqhyucks)


End file.
